Here We Go Again
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: JONAS: Horace Mantis Community Challenge #2. What if instead of Joe, Nick had had the crush on Angelina in “That Ding That You Do”?


Title: Here We Go Again…

Rating: K

Spoilers: That Ding You Do

Pairings/Characters: Nick/Angelina, Joe, Kevin

Summary: Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge #2. What if instead of Joe, Nick had had the crush on Angelina in "That Ding That You Do"?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Disney Channel, the show JONAS or anything related to all that. Sucks to be me…

Author's Notes: Well, here I am again responding to the latest challenge. I'm finding this very fun. And it's a nice way to work around my bout of writer's block. So, yay me! Almost all the dialog is word for word from the scene, because, sometimes, I'm just not that creative. I thought about rewriting all the scenes that were Joe/Angelina, but I think there are some things that Joe would do to get the girl that Nick wouldn't. After all each of the brothers is quite different. And besides, so far Nick's character strikes me as more shy around a girl he likes. But maybe later I'll get around to expanding. But we'll see. Because, really, I should be catching up on my other stories too.

****************************************************

Nick followed his brothers down the stairs into the main hallway of Horace Mantis Academy, ignoring their usual juvenile banter. He glanced up to make sure they hadn't stopped in the middle of the hallway, as they were known to do. He wasn't fond of running into them when they did that. Joe had really bony elbows that always dug into his ribs and Kevin never failed to take that one step back right onto Nick's foot.

But they were still walking on and Nick found himself frozen at the most beautiful sight in the world.

He swore he heard birds chirping and an angel choir singing as the sun shined down on a lovely brunet girl playing the cello in the atrium.

Joe and Kevin noticed that Nick was no longer trailing them and looked back to see him frozen with a dreamy look on his face.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Here we go again," Joe mumbled.

The duo casually strolled back to where Nick was standing, mesmerized by the girl playing cello.

"Look at her," he insisted dreamily. "Have you ever seen anyone so beautiful? Look at how she plays with such passion. I must be dreaming."

Joe reached over and pinched the underside of Nick's tricep.

"Ow!" Nick yelped in pain. "What was that?"

"Just helping you check to see if you're dreaming," Joe explained innocently.

"I didn't ask for your help," Nick growled.

"See? Aren't I such a good brother to help without your asking?" Joe asked sweetly.

"No. Now beat it guys. She's coming this way."

"Should we get the broom and dustpan?" Kevin asked.

"What? Why?"

"To sweep up the shattered pieces of your heart again."

"Ugh. Get lost!" Nick shoved his brothers toward their lockers and went to meet the girl of his dreams.

"Hi," he greeted shyly.

"Hi."

"Can I carry that for you?" Nick offered, gesturing to her cello case.

"Sure," the girl said letting Nick take her instrument.

Which nearly toppled him to the ground, but he recovered his balance with a nervous laugh.

"Have you considered a fork-lift?"

She laughed lightly at the joke.

"So, what's your name?"

"Angelina."

"Angelina? Like Angel with an ina on the end?" he asked dreamily.

"Yeah. My mom calls me Annie-bug. My little sister calls me Annie-Bo-Bannie. But most people call me Angie," she explained with a smile. "What's your name?"

Nick stopped and faced her with a confused smile. "Really?"

"Well, you know mine."

Nick could see his older brothers a few feet behind Angelina trying to hide behind their locker doors and books as they listened in.

"Nicholas. Nick for short. My brothers call me Mr. President. My mom calls me Nicky. But let's keep that between us. I don't want that leaking to the media," he jokes.

Now he could see Kevin climbing up his locker to get a better view. Joe turned to him and tried to pull Kevin back down.

"The media?" Angelina asked in confusion. "Oooh. You're one of those brothers in that band that goes here."

Kevin and Joe were vying for the best listening position now, shoving each other around.

"Yeah. JONAS. Me, Kevin and Joe. The guys. Staring. Right at us," Nick's voice trailed off as he pointed out his brothers in embarrassment.

Kevin tried to hide behind his locker door and Joe turned his notebook right side up and gave a goofy wave.

Angelina waved back.

"So, you want to grab something to eat sometime?"

She began to look a little uncomfortable. "No thanks."

"Why? Don't you eat?" Nick tried to joke.

"Look, you're famous. You have a posse. You probably play to thousands of screaming fans."

He shrugged with a smile. Nick was sure it was more like ten thousand, but he wasn't going to brag. That was Joe's thing.

"I just don't go out with rock star types," she continued.

"But I'm a nice rock star type," Nick explained softly.

The bell rang and Angelina reached for her cello case. "I have orchestra."

"Okay. Bye," Nick whispered sadly as she walked away.

His brothers hurried over to find out what happened.

"So, you're going out with Cello Girl," Kevin said. He and Joe high-fived each other.

"No," Nick answered. "She thinks because I'm a rock star I must be some kind of jerk."

"What?" Joe asked, shocked. "I thought girls liked guys _because_ they're rock stars."

"Sometimes I think that's the only reason girls like me," Kevin agreed. "Well, that _and_ my boyish charmed," he added, smiling at no one in particular.

Nick shook his head. "Not helping."

"Kevin, this is serious," Joe explained. "I think Nick really likes her."

"Like, really like her, like her?"

"Like really like her, like her."

"Really?"

"Like, yeah."

"Guys," Nick snapped. "I need a way to show her I'm really a sweet down to earth guy. It's time for a plan," he said walking away.

Joe and Kevin followed after him.

"I'll get the broom," Kevin offered.

"And I'll get the dust pan."


End file.
